Sin recuerdos
by Richie3f
Summary: ¿que pasaria si despiertas en un lugar desconocido pero a la vez conocido sin ningun recuerdo? mal summary lo se, lean si gustan
1. Chapter 1

Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cartoon Network y a Pendleton Ward

* * *

Todo estaba hecho añicos, todos los arboles estaban muertos, el cielo estaba totalmente negro y sin vida, todos los reinos habían sido reemplazados por grandes cráteres a excepción del Dulce Reino que ya solo eran ruinas y era donde se libraba una feroz batalla

En el centro del destrozado reino se estaba libra do una batalla entre 2 seres que peleaban con espadas, ambos peleaban ágilmente atacando, esquivando y contraatacando

?1- ¡Ríndete, no tienes oportunidad!

?2- ¡Eso es lo que tu crees!

?1- ¡Una vez que acabe contigo, me encargare del resto!

?2- ¡no te dejare ganar!

En un rápido movimiento ?2 logro atravesar con su espada el pecho de ?1 justo donde estaba su corazón cuando quito la espada la soltó y agarro el cuerpo de ?1 que iba a caer al piso

?2- Lo siento- empezó a llorar amargamente mientras estaba arrodillado sosteniendo el cuerpo de ?1- por favor perdóname

?1- No te preocupes, era la única alternativa

?2- No, seguramente había otra manera

?1- No la había, hiciste lo que debías hacer- se acerco al rostro de ?2 para darle un dulce y cálido beso que correspondió, se besaron por un minuto hasta que se separaron- adiós... Finn- fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de morir

F- Adiós... Fionna

* * *

(Unos años antes)

Era una tranquila mañana en la tierra de Aaa, los pájaros cantaban, los negocios de los distintos reinos habrían sus puertas para los clientes, pero en cierta casa del árbol había una joven rubia de 17 años que seguía dormida, una gata blanca con manchas cafes entro en la habitación

C- Orale Fionna ya amaneció- dijo mientras habría las cortinas de la habitación, Fionna solo se quejo y se tapo la cabeza con las sabanas- no me digas que sigues deprimida por el ultimo rechazo, ya supéralo eso fue hace 2 meses

Fi- Para ti es facil decirlo

J- Vamos hermanita te comprendo

Fi- No, nadie puede comprenderme- dijo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en la prilla de su cama

C- Relájate no es tan malo

Fi- ¿No es tan malo?- el tono de su voz aumento- te contare, ¡estuve enamorada de Gumball por 2 años para que el solo me considerara como su amiga, luego conocí al Pf con el que creí la relación funcionaria por tener la misma edad, pero al final no funciono ya que con solo besarnos podíamos matar a todos y luego cometí la idiotez de enamorarme de Marshall el cual me correspondió al principio para luego descubrir que solo jugaba con mis emociones!- grito mientras comenzaba a llorar

C- No lo había visto desde tu punto de vista, perdóname

Fi- Un poco mas relajada- No es tu culpa Cake, supongo que es mi destino morir sola y sin amor

C- Nunca digas eso todos tenemos a alguien especial, solo que hay que buscarlo

Fi- ¿En serio crees eso?

C- Creeme soy gata vieja, ahora vístete que Gumball quiere vernos urgentemente

Fi- De acuerdo Cake

Cake se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno mientras Fionna se ponía su ropa que consistía en blusa de manga larga blanca h encima una azul de manga corta, una falda de un azul mas fuerte, sus medias que llegaban hasta las rodillas, zapatillas negras y su típico gorro de conejo, cuando bajo a la cocina en la mesa estaba servida una torre gigante de hot cakes

C- El desayuno esta listo

Fi- Se ve delicioso

C- Si pero rápido que hay que irnos

Fionna se comió los hot cakes muy rápido para salir lo antes posible, cuando termino de comer agarro su espada de cristal y su mochila y ambas salieron rumbo al Dulce Reino

(En otra parte)

En lugar algo alejado de Aaa se encontraba la tierra de Ooo que era exactamente igual a Aaa con excepción de que sus habitantes eran del sexo opuesto, en la casa del árbol un joven de 18 años que se encontraba desayunando un burrito de todo en la cocina, en la sala estaba un bulldog amarillo jugando con una pequeña consola que decía Bmo a un lado, el perro seguramente estaba perdiendo ya que estaba muy enojado

J- ¡Este juego esta arreglado, el dragón no deja de matarme!

Bmo- Lo que pasa es que no sabes jugar

J- ¡Cállate me desconcentras!- movía el control bruscamente pero unos momentos después se escucho la musiquita en señal de que había perdido, se enojo tanto que aventó el control contra Bmo tirándolo de la mesita donde estaba- ¡que fraude ya no juego!

F- Jake voy a salir- dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y su espada de sangre de demonio, llevaba puesta una playera blanca de manga corta y encima una chaqueta de azul fuerte, un pantalón azul un poco mas claro que la chaqueta, unos converse negros y su gorro de oso que dejaba ver parte de su cabello

J- ¿Adonde vas mijo?

F- ¿No es obvio? voy a disfrutar mi solteria

J- Si cierto que terminaste con la Pf ayer

F- Me sorprende que lo tomara bien

J- A mi también, creí que te iba a quemar vivo

F- Igual yo bueno ya me voy- dijo para salir de la casa

J- Haber Bmo ven acá quiero matar a ese dragón

(En Aaa)

Fionna y Cake ya habían llegado al Dulce Reino, se sorprendieron de ver la cantidad de seguridad que tenia ese día, cuando entraron al palacio vieron que estaba lleno de papeles y maquinas y entre todo eso estaba Gumball con su bata de laboratorio checando una de las maquinas

Fi/C- Hola Gumball

G- Hola chicas que bueno que llegaron les tengo noticias malas y buenas ¿cual quieren oír primero?

Fi- La mala

G- Esta bien, últimamente ha habido actividad de magia negra y hechizos en una zona cerca de aquí

C- ¿Y que tiene de malo eso?

G- ¿Han oído sobre el Lich?

Fi- Si la leyenda dice que es el ser mas maligno de todos los tiempos con el poder suficiente para acabar con la vida de todos los seres vivos, pero es solo una leyenda

G- Por desgracia no lo es, hace poco envíe unos guardias ha investigar la zona y me informaron que se trataba de un ser esquelético y nauseabundo

C- ¿Y?

G- Ese ser es el Lich

Fi/C- ¡¿Que?!

G- Lo que escucharon, al parecer el Lich no es solo una leyenda, es real y por eso las llame necesito que lo detengan

Fi- ¿Y como vamos a derrotar a un ser tan poderoso?

G- Esa es la buena noticia, al parecer no tiene todo su poder por lo que es vulnerable a cualquier ataque lo que es otra buena noticia ya que podrán probar mi nueva arma- camino a una de las mesas que había y agarro un extraño objeto que era muy grande y se lo dio a Fionna que casi se caía de lo pesado que estaba

Fi- ¿Que es esto tan pesado?

G- Hace poco encontré un lugar abandono en el bosque en unas de mis expediciones y encontré esta cosa, busque en la biblioteca de la Princesa Tortuga y descubrí que era una arma que usaban los humanos antes de la guerra de los champiñones, pero no servia sai que la modifique y ahora es mas poderosa que antes, los humanos le decían RPG

Fi- ¿Que tan poderosos es?

G- Con un disparo podría volar una de las paredes del palacio, pero como la modifique ahora podría destruir todo el palacio

Fi- De lujo

G- Si, es una arma muy poderosa y solo tienes una oportunidad, si lo logras habrás salvado la vida de todos, si fallas todos estaremos en peligro de morir ahora para usarla primero tienes que apuntar por medio de este visor, cuando tengas al Lich en la mira espera a que suene un bip eso significara que el misil lo seguirá sin importar a donde vaya, luego aprieta este gatillo que hara que se dispare el arma y salgan rápido de ahí porque la explosión será muy potente y podrían salir lastimadas- Fionna le entrego el RPG a Cake para que lo cargara

C- ¿Y donde esta ese tal Lich?

G- Esta a unos kilómetros al norte de aquí, en el bosque de las sombras del mal

Fi- No te preocupes Gumball, Cake y yo nos haremos cargo de esto- y ambas salieron corriendo en camino al bosque donde se encontraba ese tal Lich

(En Ooo)

Finn se encontraba caminando en las praderas admirando el paisaje de lo que parecía un día muy tranquilo

F- Esta muy tranquilo, tal vez hoy los villanos se tomaron un descanso, supongo que podría acostarme por aquí, relajarme, descansar un rato y... ¡donde están los villanos, quiero aventuras, quiero algo de acción, lo que sea menos no hacer nada!- grito al cielo esperando recibir alguna respuesta y como si Glob lo hubiera escuchado de la nada apareció un gigante (parecido al del capitulo del enchiridion) que provenía de un bosque con un mazo gigante

Gi (gigante)- ¡¿Quien esta gritando quiero dormir?!- dirigió su mirada a Finn- ¿fuiste tu?

F- Si ¿algún problema?

Gi- Deja de gritar ¿no ves que quiero dormir?

F- ¿Y que si no quiero?

Gi- ¡Te aplastare!

F- Al fin algo de acción

El gigante trato de aplastar a Finn con su mazo pero logros esquivarlo y desenfundó su espada para ponerse en posición de ataque, el gigante volvió a tratar de aplastarlo pero volvió a esquivarlo saltando hacia atrás, cuando el mazo toco el suelo Finn se subió a el y empezó a correr por el brazo del gigante hasta que llego a su hombro donde clavo su espada dándole a uno de los nervios del gigante haciendo que soltara el brazo y gritara del dolor

Gi- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!

F- Parece que esas lecciones que me enseño la Dp fueron útiles- seguía de pie en su hombro por lo que salto hacia adelante pero mientras caía clavo su espada en la rodilla del gigante dándole nuevamente en un nervio haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y quedara en el piso boca arriba, una vez en el suelo Finn corrió por el cuerpo del gigante hasta llegar a su cuello donde apunto su espada a su garganta- di tus ultimas palabras

Gi- ¡Espera por favor si me dejas vivir te puedo decir donde encontrar un cofre lleno de oro

F- Muy bien tienes mi atención

Gi- El cofre se encuentra en lo mas profundo del bosque de las sombras del mal al entrar habrá un río de veneno, ve a la derecha hasta encontrar un árbol podrido, es señal de que vas bien sigues derecho y encontraras una fuente seca, cuenta 10 pasos a partir de la fuente hacia el este y ahí encontraras el cofre con el oro

F- Muy bien, pero si descubro que me engañaste volveré para acabar contigo ¡entendiste!

Gi- Si

Finn guardo su espada para bajarse del gigante y emprender su búsqueda en el supuesto tesoro que le comento

(en Aaa)

Cake corría a toda velocidad mientras Fionna estaba montada en ella, conforme se iban acercando a la ubicación que les dijo Gumball el ambiente se volvía muy tétrico, el cielo estaba de color verde, los arboles estaban totalmente podridos y no había rastro de algún ser vivo

Fi- No recordaba que este bosque fuera tan tenebroso

C- Yo tampoco seguramente es culpa de ese tal Lich ¿por cierto no lo ves?

Fi- Mmmmm ahí esta ¡rápido Cake!

C- Orale sujétate- empezó a correr mas deprisa, conforme se acercaban se alcanzaba a distinguir mas al Lich, una vez que llegaron se sorprendieron de lo que veían- es horrendo

Era el ser mas horrendo que habían visto en sus vidas, era un esqueleto gigante que aun tenia trozos de piel pegados, usaba una larga túnica verde que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus brazos esqueléticos, de su cabeza sobresalían dos cuernos de los cuales uno estaba roto y sus ojos eran totalmente oscuros de no ser por un pequeño punto verde que sobresalía, el Lich se dio cuenta de la presencia de las heroínas

L (Lich)- ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!

Fi- ¡Somos Fionna la humana y Cake la gata, heroínas de Aaa y estamos aquí para acabar contigo!

L- ¿Una humana?- fijo su mirada en Fionna y la inspecciono- te pareces a ese patético humano que me encerró en la habitación del tiempo hace años

Fi- ¿Humano?

C- ¿Habitación del tiempo?

L- No tengo por que explicarles nada ahora ¡MUERAN!

El Lich lanzo una bola de fuego verde hacia las heroínas pero lograron esquivarla y se pusieron en posición de ataque

C- ¡Fionna yo lo distraeré tu trata de darle con el RP no se que!- le lazo el RPG a Fionna que con suerte pudo agarrar y se puso en posición para dispararlo

Cake se hizo del tamaño del Lich y empezaron a pelear puño a puño

Fi- Muy bien recuerda lo que te dijo Gumball, apunto por el visor- se estaba repitiendo las instrucciones que le dijo Gumball mientras las hacia- espera a que suene un bip- *bip*- aprieta el gatillo- estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo pero de la nada alguien la golpeo en la cabeza con un tubo de metal haciendo que soltara el arma y dejándola atontada- ¿pero que?... ¡¿ASHLEY?!

A (Ashley)- No arruinaras el plan del amo Lich

Fi- ¿De que estas...- no termino de hablar ya que volvió a golpearla en la cabeza pero esta vez si la dejo noqueada

A- patentibus portis mortis patefecit exigi- cuando termino de decir el conjuro se abrió un portal que empezó a succionar a Fionna, Cake se dio cuenta de esto y trato de ayudarla pero el Lich la detuvo y no podía hacer nada

Cuando el portal succiono a Fionna se cerro evitando la posibilidad de ir por ella

C- ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡FIONNAAAAAA!

A- Demasiado tarde gatita, se ha ido para siempre

El portal no solo había succionado a Fionna si no que también el arma llevándose consigo la única esperanza de Aaa

(En Ooo)

Finn ya estaba en el bosque siguiendo las instrucciones que le había dicho el gigante

F- Muy bien según el gigante debo seguir derecho hasta encontrar una fuente seca... ¿será esa?- se acerco hasta lo que parecía ser una fuente pero estaba destrozada- creo que esta era la fuente- iba a empezar a contar los 10 pasos que le indicaron pero de repente se escucho un fuerte ruido que vino de otra parte del bosque junto con un destello azul que desapareció- ¿que fue eso?

Finn se acerco a investigar y cuando llego donde había sido el destello encontró a una joven de cabello rubio en el suelo, rápidamente se acerco a ella para ver si estaba bien

F- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Fi- ¿Que... que paso?- Estaba recuperando la conciencia

F- ¿Como se llama?

Fi- No... no recuerdo

* * *

Y aquí se acaba el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia, si quieren saber que pasara después o porque ocurrió lo del principio sigan leyendo mi fic, si gustan dejen reviews son gratis, yo me despido y hasta el proximo capitulo

Richie3f fuera


	2. Chapter 2

Hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cartoon Network y Pendleton Ward

* * *

F- ¿Como se llama?

Fi- No... no recuerdo

F- ¿No recuerdas tu propio nombre?

Fi- No

Finn se fijo en la ropa de aquella chica y se percató de que su ropa era identica a la suya

F- ¿De donde vienes?

Fi- No lose

F- Creo que tienes amnesia

Fi- ¿Que es amnesia?

F- Es cuando no logras recordar nada, en tu caso debe de ser por un golpe en la cabeza lo que explica ese chichón, será mejor que te lleve con la Dulce Princesa (olvide decir que Fionna perdió su gorrito)

Fi- ¿Quien es la Dulce Princesa?

F- Es la persona mas lista que conozco, ella debe de saber como hacer que recuperes la memoria y luego te devolveremos con los demás Hihumanos

Fi- ¿Que es un hihumano?

F- Son como un humano pero con bran... quias - no se había percatado de que Fionna no tenia branquias y cuando lo noto se acerco- no tienes branquias

Fi- ¿Y eso que significa?

F- ¿Acaso eres una hu-hu-humana?

Fi- Tal vez, no tengo idea

F- Será mejor llevarte con la Dp enseguida, sígueme

Fi- ¿Y por que debería seguirte?

F- Solo hazlo

Finn tomo ña mano de Fionna para hacer que lo siguiera sin darse cuenta de que cerca de ahí estaba tirada el arma que Fionna iba a usar contra el Lich

(Aaa)

Estaba demasiado tranquilo el Dulce Reino, Gumball se encontraba entre todas sus maquinas anotando unos apuntes en su libreta cuando de pronto algo lo levanto del suelo haciendo que se asustara

G- ¡¿Pero que...?! ¡ Marshall bájame ahora mismo!

Ma- Jajaja relájate rosadito- lo puso de nuevo en el suelo- ¿Para que son todas maquinas, estas buscando novia?

G- Jajaja- rió a manera de sarcasmo- que gracioso Marshall, no estas maquinas son para medir la magia negra en un radio de 15 Km alrededor de aqui

Ma- ¿Y como para que quieres saber todo eso?

G- Por que en los últimos días ha habido mucha magia negra en el ambiente y después de hacer pruebas descubrí que se trataba del Lich

Ma- ¡¿El Lich, el ser mas malvado que tiene el poder suficiente para acabar con la vida de todos los seres vivos?!

G- El mismo

Ma- Tienes que estar bromeando ¡DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA!- En su voz se distinguía el miedo que tenia cosa que Gumball noto

G- ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

Ma- ¡Claro que si, como no tendría miedo de alguien que puede matarme!

G- Relájate Marshall Fionna y Cake se fueron hace un rato a encargarse de el

Marshall se quedo en shock por unos segundos pero luego reacciono y su cara cambio de miedo a enojo

Ma- ¡¿Mandaste a Fionna y a Cake a una muerte segura?!

G- Marshall por favor ellas podrán manejar la situación, ademas según lo que me contaron a ti no te importa Fionna

Ma- ¿De que estas hablando? claro que ella me importa

G- ¿Entonces por que le rompiste el corazón, por que aceptaste ser su novio para luego decirle que ella no te importaba?

Ma- ¡Yo nunca hice eso!

G- ¡¿Entonces por que Cake llego al día siguiente para decirme que Fionna no iba a hacer el favor que les había encargado por que estaba muy deprimida por que un estúpido vampiro jugo con sus sentimientos, que clase de ser vivo le hace algo así a una persona como Fionna?!- Marshall estaba en estado de shock, no se imaginaba que Gumball le diera un argumento como ese- ahora si me disculpas tengo que seguir trabajando, puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes pero cuando regrese Fionna será mejor que ya no estés

Gumball volvió a fijar su atención en las maquinas cuando de la nada llega Cake

C- ¡Gumball tenemos problemas!

G- ¿Cake que sucede y donde esta Fionna?

C- ¡Ese es el problema Fionna ya no esta!

(Ooo)

Finn y Fionna ya habían llegado al Dulce Reino y estaban buscando a la Dp pero se encontraron con Mentita

F- Hola Mentita oye ¿has visto a la Dp? es urgente que la vea

Me- Claro ella esta en su laboratorio trabajando en sus experimentos como siempre

F- Gracias Mentita

Me- No hay de que y si se me permite saber, ¿quien es su amiga?

F- No lose la encontré en el bosque y parece que tiene amnesia por un golpe en la cabeza

Me- ¿Por eso busca a la Princesa?

F- Si, quiero saber si ella tiene una forma de hacerla recuperar su memoria

Me- Oh bueno suerte con eso

Mentita se retiro mientras que Finn y Fionna se dirigían al laboratorio de la Dp, al llegar abrieron la puerta y vieron que estaba trabajando con unos tubos de ensayo

F- Hola Proncesa

Dp- Hola Finn ¿que haces aqui?- dijo mientras dejaba los tubos en su mesa

F- Vine para ver si me puede ayudar con algo o mas bien con alguien

Dp- Claro pero antes ¿quien es tu amiga?dijo mientras fijaba su vista en Fionna

F- Ella es con la que necesito que me ayudes, la encontré en el bosque desmayada y parece que no recuerda nada, creo que es por un golpe en la cabeza lo que explica el chichón

La Dp se puso a observar a Fionna de pies a cabeza haciendo sentir incomoda a Fionna, pero se detuvo al ver que tenia un gran parecido a Finn y que no tenia branquias

Dp- ¿No tiene branquias?

F- No, por eso creo que es una humana

Dp-Interesante, ¿y dime que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

Fi- Solo recuerdo que estaba en un bosque oscuro y luego vi un destello azul borroso y creo que quede inconsciente, luego desperté y me encontré con el- dijo señalando a Finn

Dp- Vaya que es muy interesante, ¿como la encontraste Finn?

F- Estaba en el bosque buscando un tesoro cuando de repente escuche un ruido extraño, fui a investigar y la encontré tirada en el suelo

Dp- Le voy a hacer unas pruebas, ¿puedes esperar afuera por favor?

F- Claro

Finn se salió del laboratorio para esperar afuera a que la Dp le hiciera las priebas

(Aaa)

G- ¡¿Fionna fue succionada por un portal a quien sabe donde?!

Ma- ¡¿Ashley esta ayudando al Lich a cumplir su cometido?!

G- ¡¿Y el arma que les di para detenerlo fue también succionada por el portal?!

Cake les había contado a Marshall y a Gumball todo lo que había pasado

Ma- ¿Pero como le hiciste para escapar?

C- ¡No escape me dejaron inconsciente y cuando desperté ya no estaban ni Ashley ni el Lich y vine enseguida aquí a contarles todo!

G- Oh Glob esto es malo, esto es muy malo

Ma- No me digas Rosadito, ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?

G- No se déjame pensar... ¡lo tengo!, Fionna fue succionada por un portal ¿verdad?

C- Si

G- Y el portal fue producto de un hechizo ¿verdad?

C- Si

G- Los hechizos de portales siempre dejan un pequeño rastro de energía, si todavía queda un poco del rastro de ese portal es posible que pueda analizarlo y así tal vez pueda saber el hechizo que uso y traer a Fionna de vuelta

C- ¿En serio?

G- Si

Ma- Yo tengo una mejor idea

G-¿Una idead?

Ma- Si, mejor vamos por Ashely y la obligamos

C- Hay un problema con tu plan Marshall

Ma- ¿Y cual es?

C- No sabemos donde esta Ashley

Ma- Oh cierto

(Ooo)

Finn estaba en la sala del trono del Dulce Palacio esperando a que la Dulce Princesa terminara de hacerle las pruebas a Fionna que por cierto seguian sin saber su nombre, ya llevaba esperando mas de una hora por lo que ya estaba aburrido

F- ¿Por que se tardara tanto?- decidió ir al laboratorio de la Dp para ver por que tardaba, cuando llego toco la puerta- Dulce Princesa ¿ya va a terminar?- no recibió respuesta alguna lo que se le pareció raro y volvió a tocar- Princesa, misteriosa que no conozco ¿están ahí?- al no volver a recibir respuesta decidió entrar- oigan voy a entrar

Finn abrió la puerta lentamente pero no esperaba encontrarse con el escenario, todo el laboratorio estaba totalmente congelado y cubierto de nieve

F- Rey Helado- se puso a investigar el laboratorio para confirmar que no había ni un solo rincón sin nieve- ¿que acaso ese vejete nunca se da por vencido... que es eso?- se acerco aun libro que estaba alado de una mochila verde idéntica a la de el- hasta la mochila de esta chica es idéntica a la mía

Finn agarro el libro y leyó la portada

"Diario de Fionna

si lo lees te mato"

F- Así que se llama Fionna, será mejor ir al Reino Helado a rescatarla a ella y a la Dp- se dirigió a la ventana que estaba abierta y salto por ella- ¡Viernes!- grito mientras caía y de la nada apareció el halcón de la Dp volando debajo de Finn para que el cayera encima de el lo cual logro- que bien que la Dp me enseño esto, muy bien Viernes vamos al Dulce Reino por la Dp y por Fionna ¡Hora de Aventura!- desenfundo su espada para levantarla en el aire

* * *

¡VACACIONES!

Antes que nada perdón tardarme tanto en actualizar pero tuve que estudiar para mis exámenes de periodo y luego los finales y blablabla, pero ahora que son vacaciones podré actualizar un poco mas seguido a excepción de la próxima semana que me iré de vacaciones, eso es todo espero que les gustara el capitulo y dejen review si les que gusto o tienen alguna sugerencia o queja

Richie3f fuera


	3. Chapter 3

Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cartoon Network y a Pendetlon Ward

* * *

Finn y Viernes volaban por cielos en dirección al Reino Helado donde el Rey Helado tenia secuestradas a la Dp y a Fionna

F- No lo entiendo, el Rey Helado solo secuestra princesas ¿por que secuestraría a Fionna si ella no es una princesa? o ¿si lo es? ya lo averiguare después de rescatarlas

V (Viernes)- sonido de halcón- (no se como se escriba el sonido XD)

F- Tienes razón, tal ves el Rey Helado cree que Fionna es una princesa cuando en realidad no es una princesa, pero y si lo es

V- Sdh (Sonido de halcón)

F- Cierto tal ves en su diario diga algo- se quito su mochila para buscar el diario- aquí esta- hojeando el diario- 13 de Agosto querido diario hoy iremos a visitar al Principe Gumball en el Dulce Reino, es mi oportunidad perfecta para declararle mi amor aunque tengo miedo de que me rechace pero solo es mi imaginación estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien

V- Sdh

F- Cierto Viernes, al parecer de donde ella viene existe otro Dulce Reino ¿crees que su gobernante también sea de goma de mascar?

V- Sdh

F- Tienes razón debo seguir leyendo para averiguarlo, 14 de Agosto estúpido diario paso lo inevitable Gumball me rechazo por mi edad, no puedo creer me rechace por algo tan estúpido como unos cuantos años de diferencia pero en fin ya sabia que esto iba a suceder tal ves deba escuchar a Cake y buscar a alguien mas. Parece que ella también sufrió de amor por la diferencia de edad con ese tal Gumball

V- Sdh

F- ¿Ya vamos a llegar? gracias por avisarme seguiré leyendo esto después

(Mientras en el Reino Helado)

Dp- ¡Rey Helado mas te vale sacarnos de aquí!

Rh- ¿Y que me harás si no lo hago?

Dp- Yo te... te... olvídalo

Rh- Lo sabia no puedes hacer nada

Dp- ¡Tal ves yo no pero cuando Finn llegue te dará tu merecido!

Rh- Cuento con ello

Dp- ¡Y después el...! espera ¿que dijiste?

Rh- Cuento con que Finn venga para para darme una paliza y liberarlas

Dp- ¿Por que?

Rh- En las ultimas veces que te he secuestrado por alguna razón siempre entra por esa ventana, así que esta ves me asegure de colocar una trampa para que cuando entre por ahí se congele instantáneamente y con Finn fuera del camino tendré la libertad de secuestrar a todas las princesas que quiera

Dp- Guau me sorprendes Rey Helado nunca imagine que pudieras idear un plan como ese tu solo

Rh- Ah no el que pensó todo eso fue Gunther verdad pequeño

Gu- Cuack

Rh- No se que haría sin ti Gunther

Gu- Cuack

Rh- Oye no te pases de listo

Gu- Cuack cuack

Rh- Ya lo se no me lo repitas

Dp- Puedes decirme por que la secuestraste a ella- dijo señalando a Fionna

Rh- Por que es una princesa

Dp- ¿Y por que llegaste a esa deducción?

Rh- Por que estaba contigo y usualmente las chicas lindas que están contigo en el castillo son princesas

Dp- Ella no es una princesa

Rh- ¿No lo es?

Dp- No lo se tal ves si o tal ves no

Rh- ¿Por que no lo sabes?

Dp- Por que perdió la memoria y no sabemos nada sobre ella

Cuando la Dp dijo eso al Rey Helado se le iluminaron los ojos, se puso de rodillas y grito al cielo

Rh- ¡Siiiiiii, mi deseo se hizo realidad!

Dp- ¿Deseo?

Rh- Si veras lo que paso es que...

F- ¡Rey Helado prepa...

Antes de que terminara de hablar el Rey Helado Finn entro por la ventana pero antes de que pudiera sacar su espada un rallo salió disparado hacia el desde el techo haciendo que se congelara instantáneamente y se deslizara por el cuarto hasta chocar con una pared

Rh- Jajajaja mi trampa funciono

Gu- Cuack

Rh- Bueno Gunther tu trampa funciono, como te decía Princesa lo que paso es que un día cuando estaba dando una vuelta por el bloque pensando en como secuestrarte encontré un pozo de los deseos

Dp- ¿Pozo de los deseos?

Rh- Si ya sabes los pozos donde hechas una moneda y pides un deseo en fin, tire una moneda al pozo y pedí encontrar una chica que no supiera sobre ninguna de las cosas malas que he hecho para así poder enamorarla y finalmente casarme

Dp- Estas loco

Rh- Tal ves pero este loco por fin tendrá una oportunidad con una mujer

Dp- Una mujer con amnesia

Rh- De todos modos cuenta, ahora Finn vamos a meterte en tu celdita- camino hasta donde se encontraba el Finn congelado para empezar a empujarlo a la celda donde estaban la Dp y Fionna par luego cerrarla con llave- nos veremos en un rato yo me voy a hacer la meme- tras decir eso salio de la habitación junto a Gunther

Dp- Genial simplemente genial

Fi- ¿Quien era ese sujeto y por que nos secuestro?

Dp- El es el Rey Helado, es un loco chiflado que se dedica a secuestrar princesas para obligarlas a casarse con el

Fi- No se por que pero siento que lo he visto antes pero de otra forma

Dp- Tal ves sea un recuerdo que trata de volver a ti pero por ahora hay que descongelar a Finn para que nos saque de aquí, tienes alguna idea

Fi- ¿De casualidad tus zapatos tienen tacón?

Dp- Si ¿por que?

Fi- Podríamos usar la punta del tacón para romper el hielo

Dp- Eso es brillante ¿como se te ocurrió?

Fi- No se simplemente se me ocurrió

La Dp se quito sus zapatos para darle uno a Fionna y así empezar a golpear el hielo con la punta del tacón, estuvieron así por 10 minutos hasta que la cabeza de Finn quedo liberada

F- ¡...rate para recibir tu merecido! pero que, ¿por que estoy congelado?

Dp- El Rey Helado te puso una trampa en la ventana para congelarte al instante de que entraras

F- ¿El Rey Helado me puso una trampa? me impresiona

Dp- En realidad fue Gunther quien pensó en la trampa

F- Ese pingüino no deja de impresionarme

Dp- Tampoco a mi pero por ahora hay que terminar de descongelarte- junto a Fionna continuaron golpeando el hielo hasta que después de 20 minutos Finn quedo liberado- Ya esta Finn

F- ¡Por fin! ahora como escaparemos de aquí

Fi- ¿Por que no revisas tu mochila? tal ves tengas algo

F- Buena idea Fionna

Fi- ¿Quien es Fionna?

F- Tu

Fi- ¿Ese es mi nombre?

F- Claro

Dp- ¿Y como sabes que ese su nombre?

F- Por que "rayos Finn metiste la pata haber, si les digo que lo leí en su diario pensaran que soy un entrometido o que no respeto la privacidad de los demás, tengo que buscar una buena excusa" lo que pasa es que

Rh- Gunther si me necesitas estaré un tiempo a solas con mis amadas

F- Hay no es el Rey Helado "gracias Rey Helado te debo una"- rápidamente se quito su mochila y empezó a buscar algo útil- haber bola de cristal, madera, una roca, un chocolate a medio comer, diario de Fioooooooooooo digo libro inútil, cajita que Jake me dijo que no abriera hasta que el me dijera, poción mágica que derrite el hielo, lentes de inteligencia, espera eso es ¡la poción!

Dp- ¿De donde sacaste esa poción?

F- Cuando fuimos a la ciudad de los magos antes de que nos arrestaran la agarre de la tienda donde nos descubrieron

Dp- ¿Eso no es robar?

F- No, deje algo de dinero al salir de la tienda- rápidamente Finn se acerco a la puerta de la celda, abrió la botella de la poción y la vacío en los barrotes los cuales se empezaron a derretir, una vez derretidos los 3 salieron de la celda y se fueron a la ventana- muy bien a la cuenta de 3 saltaremos

Dp- ¡Que estas loco!

Fi- ¡Oye habre perdido la memoria pero no necesito recuerdos para saber que si saltamos desde aquí nos mataremos!

F- ¡Solo confíen en mi!

Rh- Princesa te tengo un regalo

Dp/Fi- Esta bien

F- A la de tres, uno, dos, ¡tres!

Los tres saltaron por la ventana justo antes de que el Rey Helado entrara a la habitación

Rh- ¿Pero que? se fueron, claro es lo que siempre hacen las mujeres fingen estar enamoradas de ti pero lo único que quieren es ilusionarte para luego romperte el corazón, todas son iguales

Gu- Cuack

Rh- Tal ves tengas razón Gunther, pero que puedo hacer

Gu- Cuack

Rh- No es mala idea

Mientras Finn, la Dp y Fionna seguían cayendo

Dp- ¡¿Y ahora que?!

F- ¡Viernes!

De la nada salió Viernes volando justo por debajo de los tres haciendo que cayeran en su lomo para luego dirigirse al Dulce Reino

Dp- ¿Pero que?

F- Te dije que en algún momento seria útil el que me hubieras enseñado a usar a Viernes

(Aaa)

Gumball, Marshall y Cake se encontraban en el lugar en donde Fionna y Cake se habían enfrentado al Lich, Marshall y Cake estaban viendo el lugar mientras Gumball estaba inspeccionando el area con un aparato extraño

Ma- Ya terminaste chicloso

G- Perdon si me tardo pero como el hechizo fue hecho hace mucho encontrar el rastro es mas difícil

C- Pero lo encontraras verdad

G- Eso espero

(Ooo)

Finn, Fionna y la Dp ya habían llegado al Dulce Reino y estaban en el salón principal del castillo

F- Bueno ahora que estamos de regreso en el Reino ¿puedes hacer que Fionna recupere la memoria?

Dp- No lo creo, mi laboratorio esta congelado y lleno de nieve así que hasta que este despejado no puedo hacer nada

Fi- ¿Y donde me voy a quedar?

Dp- Podrías quedarte aquí en mi reino pero por ahora no hay habitaciones libres

F- ¿Por que no te quedas conmigo?

Fi- ¿Contigo?

F- Si, desde que Jake se mudo con Arcoiris la casa esta muy silenciosa

Dp- ¿Jake ya no vive contigo?

F- No

Dp- ¿Desde cuando?

F- Desde hace como 3 años

Dp- ¿Entonces por que cuando voy a visitarte siempre encuentro a Jake?

F- Coincidencia, entonces Fionna que dices

Fi- Supongo que esta bien

F- Bueno entonces hay que irnos, adiós Dp suerte descongelando tu laboratorio

Dp- Adiós Finn

(Aaa)

G- ¡Siiiiiii!

C- ¿Que paso?

G- Por fin encontré el rastro de energía del que les hable

C- ¿Eso significa que podremos buscar a Fionna?

G- Eso creo, tengo que llevar esto al laboratorio para analizarlo

C- ¿Será tardado?

G- Espero que no

(Ooo)

Finn y Fionna ya habían llegado a la casa de Finn y estaban en la sala

F- Bueno aquí es donde vivo, siéntete como en tu casa

Fi- Tu casa me parece muy familiar

F- Voy a subir un momento si quieres inspecciona el lugar

Fi- Claro

Finn subió a su habitación mientras que Fionna se quedo en la sala observando todo cuando de repente entro Jake

J- Oye Finn Arcoiris quieres saber si de casualidad tienes...- no termino de hablar por que cuando vio a Fionna se impresiono- ¡hermanito pero que te paso, te convertiste en mujer!

Fi- Hola pequeño ¿tu quien eres?

J- ¡Hay no y ademas perdiste la memoria!

F- Hola Jake veo que ya conociste a Fionna

J- ¿Pero como cuando pero que? ¿que esta pasando aquí?

F- Tranquílizate Jake toma asiento y te lo explicare todo

Finn, Fionna y Jake se sentaron en los sillones de la sala y Finn le explico todo a Jake omitiendo la parte del diario

F- ¿Entendiste?

J- Si pero tengo una duda

F- ¿Cual?

J- ¿Como sabes que se llama Fionna?

Fi- Es cierto nunca me dijiste como sabias mi nombre

F- "piensa piensa" es que en tu mochila que se quedo en el laboratorio de la Dp tenia una etiqueta que decía Fionna y supuse que ese era tu nombre "bravo"

J- Tiene sentido, bueno yo me retiro que ya es tarde y Arcoiris se debe de estar preguntando por que tardo tanto

F- Adiós Jake

J- Adiós Finn, adiós Fionna no hagan cochinadas ejejejejejeje- y tras decir eso cerro la puerta

Fi- ¿Que quiso decir con eso?

F- No le hagas caso

Fi- Bueno y ¿donde voy a dormir?

F- En lo que construyo una cama vas a dormir en el sofá ¿no te molesta verdad?

Fi- No claro que no

F- Bien aquí hay unas sabanas y una almohada si necesitas algo llámame ¿esta bien?

Fi- Si gracias

F- No hay de que

Finn se subió a su habitación para colocarse su piyama que eran una playera y un pantalón gris para inmediatamente acostarse y dormir mientras Fionna se acomodaba en el sofa

Mientras todos en Ooo estaban durmiendo en otra parte había alguien que estaba hablando a través de una bola de cristal

?- Alteza le tengo noticias importantes

?- ¿Que sucede?

?- Parece que ella no fue eliminada

?- ¿A que te refieres?

?- Me refiero a que ella esta aquí pero tal ves no sea un peligro

?- ¿Por que lo dices?

?- Parece que perdió la memoria

?- Aun así sigue siendo un peligro manténla vigilada

?- Como ordene Lich

* * *

Perdón en serio perdón por tardarme tanto pero es que salí de vacaciones con mi familia y luego me compre un juego con el que me envicie pero ahora que por fin lo termine estoy de vuelta y tratare de actualizar mas rápido ¿quien es el que habla con el Lich? se sorprenderán cuando lo revele dentro de muchos capítulos. Si les gusto, tienen alguna queja o sugerencia dejen review y de nuevo perdón por tardarme tanto

Richie 3f fuera


	4. Capítulo IV

Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cartoon Network y a Pendetlon Ward

(NOTA: cuando escriba algo entre "/" significa que es una lectura del diario ejemplo- /Querido diario/)

* * *

Era un tranquilo día en la tierra de Ooo todos se empezaban a levantar para dar inicio a su día, en la casa del árbol Finn y Fionna dormían tranquilamente hasta que alguien arruino el sueño del humano

Bmo- ¡Emergencia emergencia!

F- ¡AAAAAHHHHH!- se cayo de la cama debido al susto que le causo Bmo, al despertarse por completo pregunto algo enojado- ¿Bmo por que me despertaste así?

Bmo- Hay una mujer misteriosa en el sofá de abajo

F- ¿Mujer misteriosa, te refieres a Fionna?

Bmo- ¿Quien?

F- Cierto a ti no te contado la historia, la mujer misteriosa que duerme en el sofá se llama Fionna y se va a quedar aquí unos días ya que tiene amnesia y no recuerda donde vive

Bmo- Oh ya veo, entonces no debí de apuñalarla 6 veces en el corazón con uno de los cuchillos de la cocina

F- ¡¿Tu que?!- tras escuchar eso bajo rápidamente a la sala pero solo encontró a Fionna durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá

Bmo- Jajajaja te atrape Finn caíste en una de mis muchas bromas

F- Bmo eso no fue gracioso

Bmo- Claro que si ahora me voy a mi partido de soccer, nos vemos después Finn- y tras decir eso se fue

F- Bmo no debería hacer ese tipo de bromas- después de observar por un momento la puerta volteo a ver Fionna- se ve tan... tranquila y... linda mientras duerme- se quedo por unos segundos observando fijamente a Fionna hasta que reacciono- ¿en que estoy pensando? será mejor hacer el desayuno

Mientras Finn preparaba el desayuno que eran los hot cakes con tocino de Jake Fionna estaba empezando a despertar y lo primero que noto fue el olor del tocino

Fi- ¿Que huele tan bien?

F- Veo que ya despertaste, lo que hueles son los deliciosos hot cakes con tocino de Jake los cuales hace poco me confío la receta siempre y cuando no se la dijera a nadie, estarán listos en un momento y después de desayunar deberás prepararte por que vamos a salir

Fi- ¿A donde?

F- Primero vamos a ir con la princesa trapo para que te haga algo de ropa por que no puedes usar la misma todos los días y también que te haga un gorro o algo por que no puedes andar por ahí con el pelo tan largo suelto, luego iremos al Dulce Reino para buscar materiales para construirte una cama y luego comer un poco de helado en una heladería nueva del Reino

Fi- Suena bien

F- Los hot cakes ya deben de estar listos, vuelvo en un momento

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la casa estaba sentado en un árbol la misma persona que había hablado con el Lich la noche pasada observando lo que pasaba en el interior con un telescopio mientras que en la otra mano tenia la misma bola de cristal

Lich- ¿Que están haciendo?

?- Solo están conversando

Lich- Recuerda que si recupera la memoria todo el plan estará en peligro asi que a cualquier indicio de que vaya a recuperarla

?- La elimino

Lich- Exacto, no me falles o pagaras las consecuencias

?- Entendido amo

(Mientras en la casa)

Fi- ¡Estaban deliciosos!

F- Lo se, solo Jake y yo sabemos como prepararlos y prepárate por que saldremos en 5 minutos

Fi- Muy bien "es muy amable conmigo a pesar de que acaba de conocerme"- estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que nunca se percato de una sombra que se acercaba por atrás

Una vez estaba lo suficientemente cerca saco unas garras haciendo un chirrido alertando a Fionna, se dio la vuelta y en cuanto vio la sombra se asusto

Fi- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

El grito espanto a Finn haciendo que dejara los platos sucios y corriera a la sala

F- ¡¿Que sucede?!

Cuando Fionna vio a Finn rápidamente corrió hacia el para esconderse detras de el

Fi- ¡Hay un monstruo detrás del sillón y quiso matarme con sus garras!

F- Quédate en la cocina voy a investigar- se acerco lentamente al sillón para luego acercar la cabeza a la parte de atrás, poco a poco empezó a ver una silueta hasta que

?- ¡BOO!

F- ¿Marceline que haces aquí?

M- No es justo desde que tienes 18 ya no te puedo asustar con nada

F- Por que siempre usas los mismos trucos

M- Si claro como sea ¿quien es tu amiga asustadiza?

F- Se llama Fionna

M- Quien lo hubiera imaginado no han pasado ni tres días que terminaste con flama y ya tienes novia

F- ¡Ella no es mi novia!- estaba totalmente sonrojada

M- Jajaja relájate Finn solo estoy jugando la goma de mascar parlante me lo conto todo ayer

F- Esta bien

Fi- ¿Ya es seguro?

F- Descuida solo es una amiga que te quiso asustar

Fionna salio de la cocina para acercarse lentamente a la sala y al ver a Marceline se puso nuevamente detras de Finn

M- Pues se ven muy cercanos

F- Lo que pasa es que soy al que conoce por mas tiempo y por lo tanto en el que mas confía

Fi- ¿Quien es ella?

F- Ella es Marceline, es la reina de los vampiros y mi mejor amiga

Fi- ¿Que es un vampiro?

F- Es un muerto viviente que chupa sangre y se quema con el sol, no como los vampiros tontos de los libros de Jake que brillan con el sol y quien sabe

M- ¿Jake lee esas cosas?

F- A mi también me sorprendió cuando me entere

M- ¿Y que planean hacer hoy?

F- Vamos a conseguirle algo de ropa y luego a buscar materiales para construirle una cama ¿quieres acompañarnos?

M- No gracias tengo que ir a una fiesta, nos vemos- tras decir eso salió de la ventana con su paraguas

Fi- Ella me da miedo y no se por que pero me recuerda a alguien muy cercano que odio

F- Será mejor que nos vayamos

Fi- Muy bien

(Aaa)

Gumball, Cake y Marshall estaban en el laboratorio esperando a los resultados del rastro

Ma- ¿Todavía falta mucho?

G- El proceso seria mas rápido si la cantidad del rastro hubiera sido mayor pero debido a que la cantidad es muy pequeña el proceso es lento

C- Con tal de que sepamos donde esta Fionna

G- No te preocupes Cake la ciencia nunca falla

Ma- ¿Y que hay de todas esas explosiones que han ocurrido en este mismo laboratorio?

G- Esos fueron errores de calculo, si los hubiera hecho bien las explosiones no hubieran ocurrido

Ma- Tu solo inventas excusas

G- Por favor Marshall te pido que te calles

Ma- Obligame rosadito

C- Haber ya parale si no dejas a Gumball en paz te voy a dar tu merecido

Ma- Tienes suerte de que Cake este aquí para protegerte

(Ooo)

Finn y Fionna ya habían llegado a la casa de la Princesa Trapo y la estaban esperando en la sala a que los atendiera, después de unos minutos entro en la sala

Pt (Princesa Trapo)- Hola Finn perdón por hacerte esperar

F- No hay problema princesa

Pt- ¿Y a que se debe su visita?

F- Quisiera saber si puede hacerle algo de ropa a Fionna ya que no tiene a excepción de la que trae puesta y un gorro o algo para sujetar todo su cabello

Pt- ¿Ella es la famosa Fionna?

F- ¿Famosa?

Pt- Si, todos están hablando acerca de la nueva chica que ahora vive contigo

F- ¿Pero como se enteraron todos?

Pt- Grumosa

F- Eso lo explica todo

Fi- ¿Quien es grumosa?

F- Es la princesa del Espacio Grumoso y tiene el poder de hacer que todos en Ooo se enteren de algo en menos de 5 minutos, en fin ¿puede hacerle algo de ropa?

Pt- Claro que si acompáñame a la otra habitación para tomarte medidas

Fi- Muy bien

La Princesa Trapo se llevo a Fionna a otra habitación dejando a Finn solo en la sala dándole la oportunidad perfecta de seguir leyendo el diario de Fionna

F- Muy bien vamos a seguir leyendo- se quito su mochila y saco el daiario para abrirlo en la página donde se quedo- /27 de Agosto Queridísimo diario te tengo las noticia mas feliz y espectacular del mundo, hoy acabo de conocer al chico mas guapo, sexy, amable, atento, inteligente y educado de todo este planeta sin mencioner que ardiente, literalmente lo es, esta hecho de fuego, estoy hablando del Principe del Reino de Fuego, ¡EL PRINCIPE FLAMA!/

¿El Principe Flama?, ¿por que siento que por alguna razón es como la Princesa Flama?/ 10 de Septiembre ¡Si si si si no lo puedo creer! el Principe Flama siente lo mismo por mi que yo por el estoy tan feliz, al fin después de sufrir tanto por Gumball encontré al amor de mi vida, estpy segura que todo saldrá bien con el

Finn iba a seguir leyendo pero escucho ruidos que alguien se acercaba de la otra habitación por lo que tuvo que guardar rápidamente el diario en su mochila lo cual logro justo antes de que Fionna y la Princesa Trapo entraran

Pt- Muy bien ya tengo tus medidas, mañana en la mañana tendré lista tu ropa nueva

Fi- Muchas gracias

Pt- No hay de que, lo que sea por la novia de Finn

F- ¡Ella no es mi novia! ¡¿de donde sacaste esa idea?!

Pt- La Primcesa Grumosa me dijo que es tu nueva novia

F- Genial ahora todos van a creer eso, de todas formas gracias Princesa vendremos mañana

Pt- Adiós y cuídense

Cuando ya estaban algo alejados de la casa de la Princesa Trapo Fionna le pregunto a Finn algo que no esperaba

Fi- Finn ¿que es una novia?

F- ¿Que?

Fi- ¿Que es una novia? la Princesa esa es la segunda en preguntar si soy tu novia

F- Bueno pues... una novia es... lo que trato de decir es... es difícil de explicar ahora que lo pienso

Fi- Trata de hacerlo

F- Muy bien, una novia o novio es alguien con el que sueles pasar mas tiempo que con otras personas y haces cosas que no harían con alguien mas ¿entiendes?

Fi- ¿Que clase de cosas?

F- Cosas como agarrarse de las manos, abrazarse tiernamente, besarse

Fi- ¿Que es besarse?

F- En serio lo olvidaste todo, besarse es cuando dos personas juntan sus labios

Fi- ¿Y por que eso es algo que solo hacen los novios?

F- Por que...- Antes de que pudiera terminar de la nada una flecha salió disparada de un árbol que se dirigía a Fionna pero con suerte vio la flecha con el tiempo suficiente para empujarla y que flecha se encajara en el suelo, sacó rápidamente su espada y grito- ¡Muéstrate cobarde!- pero no recibió respuesta alguna por lo que envaino su espada y se dirigió a Fionna para ayudarla a levantarse- ¿Estas bien?

Fi- Si eso creo ¿por que me empujaste?

F- Alguien te disparo una flecha y te empuje para que no te diera

Fi- ¿Y quien la disparo?

F- No tengo idea, tal ves sea algún enemigo tuyo o alguien que busca venganza

Fi- ¿Tengo enemigos?

F- Es probable pero no te preocupes mientras estés conmigo no te pasara nada

Fi- Gracias

Por unos momentos Finn y Fionna se quedaron mirándose fijamente y como si una fuerza invisible los obligara se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus caras estaban a centímetros pero Finn reacciono y se alejo

F- Bu-bu-bueno será mejor que nos va-va-vallamos al Dulce Reino

Fi- Muy bien

F-" ¡¿Que demonios fue lo que paso por que rayos acercamos tanto nuestros rostros?! nunca me había sentido así con ninguna chica, será mejor que hable de esto con Jake"

Fi-" ¿Que fue esa sensación tan extraña que sentí cuando acercamos nuestras caras y por que se alejo tan de repente? odio tener amnesia y no recordar casi nada"

(Aaa)

Marshall, Cake y Gumball seguían en el laboratorio esperando a los resultados de la muestra

Ma- ¡¿Por que demonios tarda tanto?! ¡llevamos aquí mas de una hora!

G- Tranquilo Marshall ya no debe tardar mucho

Ma- Eso dijiste hace media hora

G- Lo se pero esta ves es no falta mucho

Mientras seguían hablando no se percataban que la maquina que estaba analizando la muestra estaba empezando a sacar humo pero cuando se dieron cuenta la maquina exploto llenando de humo todo el laboratorio, cuando el humo desapareció donde estaba la maquina ya solo quedaban los restos de ella

G- *cof* *cof* esto complica las cosas

Ma- No me digas

C- ¿Hay un plan B?

G- No

(Ooo)

Finn y Fionna ya se encontraban en el Dulce Reino, Finn estaba dentro de una maderería hablando con el encargado mientras Fionna estaba esperándolo afuera de la tienda

F- Necesito la madera suficiente para construir una cama

E (Encargado)- Muy bien serán 500 monedas de oro

F- ¡¿Cuantas?!

E- Oye este es el único lugar donde encontraras madera en kilómetros, tómalo o déjalo

F- Muy bien lo tomo pero solo traigo 250 monedas ¿puede pagarte el resto mañana?

E- Claro

Mientras Fionna estaba observando detenidamente el reino

Fi- Este lugar es muy colorido, todos están sonriendo y... siento que... conozco este lugar- se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos ya que empezó a dolerle

Finn estaba saliendo de la tienda con un carrito de compras lleno de madera y al ver que Fionna tenía una mueca de dolor se preocupo

F- Fionna ¿que te sucede?

Fi- Me esta doliendo la cabeza

F- Espera creo que tengo algo para eso en mi mochila

Al estar tan concentrado en el dolor de Fionna, Finn no noto que había alguien en un techo de una de las casas que estaba apuntando a Fionna con una flecha

?- Esta vez no voy a fallar

El misterioso ser estaba a punto de disparar la flecha cuando de la nada otro ser misterioso apareció detrás de el

?2- No lo creo

Mientras el dolor de cabeza de Fionna ya se había disminuido gracias a la medicina que le había dado Finn

F- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Fi- Todavía me duele pero ya no tanto, gracias por la medicina

F- No hay de que

Mientras seguían hablando alguien salió volando hacia ellos y se trataba de Mentita

F- ¿Mentita? ¿que paso?

De donde salió disparado Mentita apareció un ser que llevaba puesta una armadura negra con varios detalles rojos, en una de sus manos sostenía uan espada que también era negra con rojo y en la otra un arco

Me- Ese sujeto estaba a punto de disparar una flecha a su amiga, trate de detenerlo pero es muy fuerte

F- Un momento ¡¿fuiste tu el que disparo aquella flecha en el bosque?!-el ser misterioso no contestaba- ¡¿Quien demonios eres tu y que tienes en contra de Fionna?!

Seguía sin decir nada, soltó el arco saco lo que era una pequeña pelota la cual arrojo al piso y formo una capa de humo la cual al desaparecer ya no estaba

Fi- ¿Quien era ese?

F- No lo se pero por alguna razón te quiere muerta

Fi- ¿Por que alguien me querría muerta?

F- No lo sabremos hasta que recuperes la memoria, será mejor que nos vallamos

Fi- ¿No íbamos a comer helados o algo así?

F- Si pero combinar helados con un dolor de cabeza y un sujeto misterioso que te quiere matar no creo que sea buena idea

Fi- Buen punto

F- Oye Mentita ¿estas bien?

Me- No se preocupe Finn, estoy bien

F- Bueno entonces Fionna y yo nos vamos- agarro el carrito de la madera y se fue a casa junto con Fionna

Ya en la noche después de haber llegado a casa, Finn estaba a punto de empezar a construir la cama cuando se percato de algo

F- ¡Oh rayos olvide comprar los clavos!

Fi- ¿Son importantes?

F- Si, con ellos la madera se mantiene unida

Fi- ¿Eso quiere decir que voy a dormir nuevamente en el sofá?

F- Si gustas puedes dormir en mi cama esta noche

Fi- ¿Seguro?

F- Si no tengo ningún problema con eso, no no es la primera vez que duermo en el sofá

Fi- Bueno gracias

Mientras en otra parte

Lich- ¿Y bien?

?- Lamento informarle que falle

Lich- ¡¿COMO QUE FALLASTE?! ¡TE DI UNA SIMPLE ORDEN!

?- Lo se pero un tonto se interpuso en mi camino

Lich- Te daré otra oportunidad solo por que me ayudaste a salir de esa habitación del tiempo, pero esta es la ultima vez ¿entendido?

?- Si amo

* * *

Tontos juegos te envician y te hacen olvidar que tienes otras cosas pendientes en fin mejor tarde que nunca ¿cierto? en fin subiré el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible y para contestar una pregunta de un review si, esto es un FinnxFionna, que se la pasen bien

Richie3f fuera


	5. Capítulo V

Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cartoon Network y a Pendetlon Ward

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo en Ooo, parecía que iba a ser un día muy prometedor para nuestro héroe y su amiga con amnesia, dentro de la casa Finn estaba levantándose para dar inicio a un nuevo día pero en cuanto se levanto se percato de que había un olor extraño que rondaba la casa por lo que decidió investigar, se levanto y empezó a oler

F- Parece que el olor viene de la cocina

Conforme se iba acercando el olor se volvía mas fuerte hasta que entro en la cocina y vio que Fionna ya se había levantado

Fi- Buenos días Finn

F- Buenos días

Fi- Sientate prepare el desayuno

F- ¿Sabes cocinar?

Fi- No, pero no es difícil solo tienes que poner comida en una sartén y esperar a que se cocine

F- Te equivocas, parece fácil pero no lo es, la primera vez que prepare los Hot Cakes de tocino incendie la casa, ¿que preparaste?

Fi- No tengo la mas mínima idea solo agarre lo que tenias en el refrigerador y me puse a cocinarlo

F- Así no funciona la cosa y por cierto esta saliendo humo detrás de ti

Fi- Ya esta listo, toma asiento, cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga- Finn obedeció se sentó y cerro los ojos- muy bien puedes abrirlos

En cuanto Finn abrió los ojos su primera expresión fue de horror al ver la abominación que tenia en frente de el, era una especie de masa azul verdosa con manchas rojas y blancas con algunos grumos servida en un plato

F- "No hieras sus sentimientos" se ve delicioso

Fi- Adelante pruebalo

Finn tuvo que tomar todo el valor posible para tan siquiera poder agarrar el tenedor, cuando pico la masa misteriosa esta de alguna manera se partió en dos haciendo que liberara una especie de humo amarillo que mágicamente formo una calavera en el aire

F- *Gulp*

La mano de Finn que sostenía el tenedor no dejaba de temblar, cuando agarro un pedazo de la masa se lo acerco lentamente a la boca hasta que estaba a unos centímetros, el olor era tan repulsivo que Finn estuvo a punto de vomitar, Finn miro de reojo a Fionna y vio que su cara estaba llena de entusiasmo esperando a que se lo comería, por razones que Finn desconocía la cara de Fionna le dio el valor que necesitaba para comer la masa

F- "Al mal paso darle prisa"- y después de pensar eso se metió la comida en la boca esperando a las terribles consecuencias- esta... ¡delicioso!

Fi- ¡¿En serio?!

F- ¡Si, es lo mas sabroso que he probado en toda mi vida!

Fi- ¡Genial!- toc toc toc- yo abro

En cuanto Fionna fue a abrir la puerta Finn rápidamente escupió la comida que aun tenia en la boca

F- ¡Que asco!- se paso las manos por la lengua para tratar de quitarse el sabor y luego se sirvió un vaso de agua de la llave para tomárselo en menos de 5 segundos- no recuerdo la ultima vez que comí algo tan horrible... oh si ya recordé

Fi- ¡Finn!

F- ¡¿Que sucede?!

Fi- ¡Make esta aquí!

F- ¿Make?

Fi- ¡Perdón quise decir Jake!

F- ¡Déjalo pasar! tengo que deshacerme de esta comida veneno antes de que lastime a alguien mas

Finn agarro el plato de la comida y lo lanzo por la ventana pero sin percatarse de que un pájaro estaba volando cerca de ahí por lo que la comida le dio al pájaro

Pájaro- ¡AAAAHHHH!

F- ¡Lo siento!

J- Hola hermanito ¿que haces en la ventana?

F- Solo estoy tomando un poco de aire y ¿por que estas aquí?

J- La Dulce Princesa me dijo que te dijera que la fiesta se recorrió del Martes al Jueves

F- ¿Por que va a atrasar la fiesta?

J- No me dijo

Fi- ¿Que fiesta?

F- Veras cada año la Dulce Princesa hace una gran fiesta para festejar por así decirlo el cumpleaños del Dulce Reino hay globos, música, comida y mucho mas

Fi- Se oye divertido

J- ¿Ya tienes con quien ir?

F- No esta vez iré solo

J- ¿No ibas a ir con la Princesa Flama?

F- ¿En serio?

J- Si cierto se me olvido que terminaron ¿Marceline?

F- Se lo pedí pero dijo que iba a estar ocupada en toda la semana

J- Grumosa

F- Preferiría ir con el Lich que con Grumosa

J- Pues entonces si vas a ir solo ¿tienes planes para hoy? tengo ganas de ir de aventura

F- Si voy a ir con la Princesa Trapo a recoger la ropa de Fionna

J- ¿Ropa de Fionna?

F- Si por que ni modo que use la misma ropa todos los días

J- ¿Eso no es lo que haces tu?

F- No, yo uso ropa diferente solo que toda es del mismo color

J- Hay si tu como no en fin si ya tienes planes entonces me voy... huele a comida

F- Oh si Fionna preparo el desayuno

J- ¿En serio?

Fi- Si y a Finn le gusto mucho

J- Yo quiero probar

F- Lo siento Jake pero estaba tan deliciosa que no pude evitar comérmela toda

J- Oh que la entonces yo me retiro cuídense y no hagan cochinadas jejejejeje

F- Adios Jake

Fi- ¿Cochinadas?

F- Ignóralo será mejor que vallamos a recoger tu ropa

Fi- Muy bien

Mientras Finn y Fionna se preparaban para salir el misterioso ser de la otra vez los observaba desde fuera en silencio

?- Tengo que asegurarme de cumplir mi misión sin importar que

(Aaa)

Gumball, Cake y Marshall estaban en el bosque buscando la casa de Ashley para averiguar a donde mando a Fionna

G- ¿Seguro que es por aquí Marshall?

Ma- Estoy seguro, cuando salía con Ashley solía venir mucho a su casa

G- Esta bien si tu lo dices

Ma- ¿Que? ¿acaso desconfías de mi?

G- Pues digamos que no eres la persona de mayor confianza en la historia que digamos

Ma- Entonces puedes buscar su casa tu solo

G- No hay problema con mi tecnología la encontraría en segundos

Ma- ¡Si no fuera por tu tecnología y tu ciencia no serias capaz de hacer nada!

G- ¡Y si no fuer por tus poderes sobrenaturales de vampiro tu ya estarias muerto!

Ma- ¡Cállate goma de mascar parlante con pies!

G- ¡Cierra la boca animal nocturno super sensible al sol!

Ma- ¡Nerd!

G- ¡Chupasangre!

Ma- ¡Gay!

G- ¡Insensible!

Cake ya se había artado de la pelea por lo que agrando sus manos y las enrollo en Gumball y Marshall separándolos unos metros

C- ¡Haber ya estuvo bueno! ¡la razón por la que estamos aquí es por que estamos buscando a Ashley para que nos diga a donde mando a Fionna, no para que se estén peleando como niños chiquitos!

G- ¡El empezó!

Ma- ¡No tu empezaste!

C- ¡Ya! ¡Gumball tienes que que aprender a confiar en los instintos de Marshall!

Ma- ¡Ja!

C- ¡Y Marshall debes de aprender a respetar a Gumball a pesar de ser un nerd!

G- ¡Ja! ¡oye!

C- ¡Acéptalo! ¡los voy a soltar y quiero que se den la mano y hagan las paces!-

Cuando Cake los soltó ambos se miraban con una mirada de odio y luego cruzaron los brazos pero de repente escucharon un sonido extraño y cuando miraron vieron que Cake tenia sus garras muy afiladas y listas para usarse, fue mas que suficiente para que Gumball y Marshall se dieran la mano

G- No peleemos mas, seamos amigos

Ma- Estoy de acuerdo

C- Así me gusta ahora para donde Marshall

Ma- Si mi memoria no me falla la casa de Ashley queda a unos minutos en esta dirección

C- Muy bien sigamos

(Ooo)

Finn y Fionna ya habían llegado a la casa de la Princesa Trapo y estaban esperando a que los atendiera

Pt- Perdón por la espera chicos en que les puedo ayudar

F- Estamos aquí para ver si ay tenia lista la ropa de Fionna

Pt- Claro la termine hace unas horas, acompáñame Fionna

Fi- Muy bien

Mientras Fionna y la Princesa Trapo estaban en la otra habitación viendo su ropa Finn saco el diario y continuo leyendo

F- Muy bien donde me quede, aquí /3 de Octubre querido diario, hoy tuve el mejor y el peor día de toda mi vida, fue bueno por que después de estar saliendo mucho tiempo por fin ¡tuve mi primer beso con el Principe Flama! fue un momento mágico que nunca podré olvidar, el beso se sintió con mas pasión que cuando bese a Gumball, pero el día fue malo por que cuando el Pf y yo nos besamos por alguno razón se calentó mucho y empezó a crear un agujero en la tierra mientras caía por el/ no puede ser le paso lo mismo que a mi con la Pf, por que su vida es tan parecida a la mía/ 4 de Octubre hoy recibí muy buenas noticias de parte de Gumball, me dijo que entiende la situación en la que me encuentro con el Pf y me dijo que iba a hacer lo posible para que nos pudiéramos besar poner en peligro la vida de todo el planeta, espero que todo salga bien/

El sonido de una perilla moviéndose alerto a Finn para que guardar el diario justo a tiempo antes de que entraran Fionna y la Princesa trapo a la habitación

Pt- Muy bien Finn ¿que te parece la ropa?

Finn quedo totalmente hipnotizado, Fionna estaba usando un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino que le llegaba un poco arriba de los tobillos que hacia resaltar mucho sus caderas, una blusa de un azul mas claro de manga larga, unas zapatillas blancas con detalles azules y su cabellos estaba sujetado por una cola de caballo, para Finn era la mujer mas hermosa que hubiera visto en toda su vida por encima de la Dp y la Pf, literalmente estaba babeando por Fionna

Fi- ¿Como me veo?

Finn estaba tan distraido viendo a Fionna que no se percato que lo estaba llamando

Pt- ¿Finn estas bien?

Después de unos segundos por fin reacciono

F- ¿Que, que paso?

Fi- Te estaba preguntando que tal me veo

F- "¡ Eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida cásate conmigo !" te ves muy bien

Fi- ¿En serio?

F- " ¡Habría que estar ciego para no notar tu extraordinaria belleza!" si lo digo en serio

Fi- Gracias

Pt- En esta bolsa esta la demás ropa que le hice

F- Muchas gracias Princesa ¿como puedo pagárselo?

Pt- Oh no te preocupes es una forma de decir gracias por todas las veces que me has salvado la vida

F- Muy bien entonces nos veremos después hasta luego Princesa

Pt- Adiós Finn adiós Fionna cuídense

Fi- ¿Que tienes planeado para hoy?

F- Pues planeaba ir a comprar los clavos para construir tu cama

No se percataban de que el mismo ser misterioso los estaba observando

?- Es hora de actuar

De los árboles que rodeaban a Finn y Fionna el misterioso ser bajo de uno de los árboles y cayo en frente de ambos mientras tenía en su mano una espada negra con rojo, Finn al ver que se trataba del mismo sujeto que trato de matar a Fionna rápidamente desenvaino su espada y se puso en posición de defensa

F- Fionna quédate atrás de mi

tras escucharlo Fonna se puso atrás de Finn abrazándolo fuertemente

?- Ahora veo por que los rumores de que son novios

F- ¡¿Que es lo que quieres?!

?- Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia- dijo apuntando su espada a Fionna

F- No dejare que le hagas daño

?- Eso esta por verse

En un rápido movimiento ? lanzo una estocada a Finn que logro bloquear a tiempo

F- Fionna alejate esto va a ponerse feo- Fionna le hizo caso y se alejo hasta ponerse segura detrás de varios árboles- esto es entre tu y yo

?- Muy bien, si así lo quieres

? y Finn empezaron a pelear, ? estaba lanzando todo tipo de ataques mientras que Finn apenas y se podía defender de ellos mientras que Fionna lo único que podía hacer era observar

Fi- Siento que... debo hacer algo pero... ¿que puedo hacer?

En un momento de descuido Finn se quedo indefenso por unos momentos dándole la oportunidad a ? de lanzar un ataque horizontal dejándole una cicatriz de considerable tamaño a Finn en el pecho para luego golparlo en la cabeza con el mango de la espada haciendo que quedara en el suelo medio noqueado, cuando Finn se recupero lo primero que vio fue que ? le estaba apuntando a la cara con su espada

?- Esperaba que pudieras darme más batalla, desgraciadamente no fue así

F- ¿Vas a matarme?

?- Si y después de hacerlo me asegurare de matar a tu amiga y entonces el Lich tendrá el camino libre libre para acabar con todos

F- ¿El Lich? ¿sigue vivo?

?- Claro que sigue vivo ¿en serio creíste que dejarlo en la habitación del tiempo con Prismo era una solución permanente? que ingenuo, en fin, hasta la vista Finn el humano

? estaba a punto de lanzar el golpe de gracia y Finn no podía hacer nada más que cerrar sus ojos y esperar su muerte la cual nunca por lo que abrió sus ojos y vio una escena que no se esperaba, Fionna estaba entre el el y ? sosteniendo la espada de Finn

Fi- No te atrevas a lastimarlo

F- ¿Que estas haciendo?

?- ¿Te atreves a interponerte entre mi y mi objetivo?

Fi- ¿Es a mi a quien buscas no?

?- ¿Piensas terminar su batalla sin tener experiencia alguna con la espada?

Fi- Si- en su mirada se podía ver la determinación que tenia de proteger a Finn

?- Eso es tener valor, y si hay algo que admiro es el valor y por esa razón los dejare vivir... ahora- de una bolsa saco la misma pelota de la otra vez- hasta que nos volvamos a ver Finn y Fionna - y después lanzo la pelota al suelo donde saco humo y desapareció al igual que la otra vez

F- Fionna ¿como le hiciste?

Fi- No lo se yo estaba escondida detrás de unos árboles y de repente mi cuerpo se movió solo y cuando me di cuenta había golpeado al sujeto y estaba sosteniendo tu espada

F- Pues gracias- trato de levantarse pero la herida de su pecho se lo impidió- ahh como duele

Fi- ¿Estas bien?

F- No, esta herida duele mucho

Fi- ¿Te puedes levantar?

F- No, crees poder ayudarme a llegar al Dulce Reino

Fi- Eso creo

Fionna ayudo a Finn a levantarse y puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro

F- Sabes donde queda el Dulce Reino ¿verdad?

Fi- Si

F- Entonces vamos para allá

(Aaa)

Gumball, Cake y Marshall estaban regresando al Dulce Reino

Ma- No puedo creer que la casa de Ashely ya no este hay

G- Seguramente sabia que íbamos tras ella y para evitar que la encontráramos desapareció su casa

C- ¿Hay alguna forma de encontrarla?

G- Podría usar mis máquinas para tratar de encontrarla aunque será algo tardado

Ma- Con tal de que la encuentres

Cuando entraron al Dulce Palacio descubrieron que todas las maquinas que tenía Gumball estaban totalmente destrozadas

C- ¿Que paso aquí?

En el suelo había una nota que decía lo siguiente:

"Buena suerte tratando de encontrarme inutiles, en espcial sin tus maquinas nerd

Besos Ashely"

G- ¿Entonces Ashely destruyo todas mis maquinas en las que estuve trabajando por años?

Ma-¿ Gumball estas bien?

G- Si estoy bien, si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto- comenzó a caminar asu cuarto, en su mirada se veía la tristeza

C- ¿Crees que este bien?

Ma- Eso espero

G- ¡ASHLEY HIJA DE TU %$¥ &€ ]= ERES UNA ]%#=+$\¥ ¶¿,€ /(#"~£¶ ¶¿,%#=¥/ € &:,#$ "¡^#~|]}+=

Marshall y Cake no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando

C- Nunca había escuchado a Gumball decir tantas palabrotas

Ma- Yo si fue hace mucho tiempo en una fiesta que hice aquí sin su permiso

C- ¿Crees que se detenga pronto?

Ma- Pues la otra vez estuvo maldiciendo por 10 minutos

C- Quieres ir mientras por un helado

Ma- Muy bien

(Ooo)

Finn y Fionna ya estaban en el hospital del Dulce Reino, Fionna estaba en la sala de espera mientras atendían a Finn cuando la Doctora Princesa entro

Fi- ¿Como esta Finn?

Doctora Princesa (DocP)- la herida que tenía era grande pero por suerte solo era superficial así que estará bien en unos días mientras no haga mucho esfuerzo

Fi- Gracias Doctora

DocP- No hay de que solo hago mi trabajo, solo debo hacer un poco de papeleo y podrán irse los 2

Fi- Muy bien

Después de unos minutos Finn entro en la sala de espera donde estaba Fionna y ambos se fueron del hospital

Fi- ¿Estas bien?

F- Si estoy bien solo es una herida de muchas

Fi- Lo mejor será llevarte a casa

F- Pero apenas son las 3:00 de la tarde

Fi- Si pero la doctora esa dijo que debes evitar hacer esfuerzo

F- Pero...

Fi- Pero nada tu me has ayudado estos días en los que no he recordado nada y es hora de regresarte el favor cuidándote

F- Esta bien

Fi- Perfecto lo primero será darte algo de comer así que cuando lleguemos a la casa te preparare algo de comer

F- Me parece bien "Oh Glob hubiera preferido morir"

* * *

Siento como la escuela me chupa lentamente el alma, hubiera subido el capítulo la semana pasada pero entre en exámenes y ya saben lo que significa ademas de que comencé a ver Attack on Titan (que por cierto se los recomiendo si es que no lo han visto) y eso me quitaba el tiempo libre que me quedaba, bueno el siguiente capítulo espero subirlo lo más pronto posible y espero que hayan disfrutado este

Richie3f fuera


	6. Capítulo VI

Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cartoon Network y a Pendleton Ward

* * *

Marshall y Cake ya habían regresado de comprar helados y Gumball seguía gritando

G- ¡€ "(#$^* %=¥¶*]~#!

C- ¿Ya cuánto tiempo lleva?

Ma- Como unos 20 minutos

C- ¿Crees que en algún momento se detenga?

Ma- Si en 5 minutos no se detiene lo tendré que golpear para que lo haga

Después de decir eso los gritos se detuvieron y unos momentos después Gumball entro en la sala del palacio

Ma- ¿Ya desquitaste todo?

G- Si, ¿cuanto tiempo estuve gritando?

C- Como 20 minutos

G- Ja nuevo récord personal

C- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? la casa de Ashely desapareció por lo que no sabemos donde vive haciendo a Marshall inútil y las maquinas de Gumball que hubieran sido útiles para encontrarla están destruidas haciéndolo inútil

G/Ma- ¡Oye!

C- Acéptenlo

G- ¿Y tu en que puedes ser útil?

Ma- Si es cierto tu eres tan inútil como nosotros ahora

C- En eso te equivocas Marshall al ser un gato mi olfato esta mas desarrollado que el de ustedes por lo que puedo por así decirlo rastrearla pero para eso necesito algo que contenga su esencia

G- ¿Y de donde vamos a sacar algo que tenga su...

Gumball y Cake voltearon a ver lentamente a Marshall

Ma- ¿Que?

G- Tu tienes algo ¿verdad?

Ma- ¿Yo tengo que?

C- Sabes a que nos referimos

Ma- ¿Creen que porque salimos por unas décadas y tengo fama de ser un pervertido tengo algo de ella?

C- Si

Ma- Les informo que son solo rumores, yo soy un caballero...

G- ejem

Ma- bueno no soy todo un caballero pero tampoco tan pervertido y sentimental como para conservar algún recuerdo de lo que fue una linda relación al principio- Gumball y Cake lo miraban con cara de ¿en serio?- bueno tal vez todavía conservo una que otra cosa que era de ella, ¡pero eso no me hace pervertido!

G- No eso te hace un perdedor sentimental que lamenta su ruptura todos los días

Ma- Claro que no

G- Claro que si

Ma- Claro que no

En ese momento iba pasando mentita

G- Mentita ¿conservar algún recuerdo de tu ex novia te hace un perdedor sentimental?

MeA( mentita de Aaa) - Por supuesto todo el mundo lo sabe

G- Jaque mate Marshall

Ma- Solo cállate y vamos a mi casa para que Cake pueda rastrear a Ashley

(Ooo)

Finn y Fionna estaban en la casa del árbol, Finn estaba en su cama con miedo esperando a que Fionna le llevara algo de comer

F- Glob si puedes escucharme te pido que por favor la comida que me traiga Fionna no sea letal y...

Finn iba a continuar pero escucho que Fionna estaba subiendo las escaleras

Fi- Aquí esta tu comida

Esta vez se trataba de una especie de sopa de color cafe que tenia humo morado y se distinguían pedazos de zanahorias, papas, cebollas y esos pedazos de algún modo formaron la palabra 'muerte'

F- Se ve muy rica- dijo forzando una sonrisa

Fi- Pruébala

Finn nuevamente se tuvo que armar de valor para comer de la comida de Fionna, al comerse la primera cucharada sintió como de algún modo le estaba quemando la boca y no era por lo caliente, cuando pudo pasarse la sopa sintió que su garganta estaba en llamas

F- "Siento que estoy comiendo fuego" esta buena- dijo con voz ronca y con una lagrimita saliéndole por el ojo derecho

Fi- Que bien mientras la comes iré a abajo

Cuando Fionna bajo por las Finn velozmente abrió la ventana de su habitación y aventó la sopa y por azares del destino la sopa le callo al mismo pájaro de la otra vez

Pájaro- ¡Oh por Glob esto quema!

F- ¡Perdón... otra vez!- volvió a acostarse pero noto que algo olía mal, se olió la axila y se dio cuenta de que era el- necesito darme una ducha- se levanto de su cama y se dirigía al baño pero recordó que las toallas estaban abajo por lo que tuvo que ir al piso de abajo pero en algún momento se tropezó y se callo por las escaleras- eso dolió

Cuando abrió los ojos se sonrojo al máximo al ver que caído sobre Fionna

Fi- Auch- cuando ella abrió los ojos también se sonrojo al máximo- ¿e-e-estas bien?

F- Si estoy bi-bien

Ninguno de los dos podía hablar bien ya que ambos estaban sumamente nerviosos y como si una fuerza mágica invisible los estuviera obligando fueron acercando sus cabezas mientras cerraban los ojos hasta que sus labios estaban a solo un centímetro

J- ¡Mi segundo nombre es fiesta!- Jake llego de la nada interrumpiendo a Finn y a Fionna- ¡¿Que están haciendo?! ¡para eso son las habitaciones!

F- ¡¿Jake que haces aquí?!

J- Solo vine para decirte que la Princesa pudo hacer que la fiesta fuera mañana pero creo que llegue en mal momento jejejejejeje

F- ¡No es lo que parece!

J- Osea que no se estaban dando sus besitos

F- ¡No, me tropecé por las escaleras y caí encima de Fionna!

Fi- Que por cierto sigues encima de mi

F- Perdón

Finn se quito de encima de Fionna y luego la ayudo a levantarse

J- Para mi que se estaban divirtiendo traviesos

F- ¡Que solo caí encima de ella!

J- Tu sigue diciendo eso por cierto ¿como esta tu herida del pecho?

F- ¿Como lo sabes?

J- Es que fui al Dulce Reino a visitar a Arcoiris y ella me contó que te vio saliendo del hospital con Fionna entonces fui para allá y la Doctora Princesa me lo contó

F- Pues estoy bien, he tenido peores heridas

J- ¿Y por que no usas las lagrimas de cíclope?

Fi- ¿Lagrimas de cíclope?

F- Son unas lagrimas que si las pones en una herida se curan mágicamente

J- No me digas que ya te las acabaste

F- Claro que no, bueno, casi

J- ¿Como que casi?

F- Es que ya solo quedan suficientes lagrimas para curar una herida más y las estoy guardando para alguna emergencia extrema

J- ¿Y por que vuelves a buscar a ese cíclope y le sacas más mas lagrimas?

F- Ya lo hice pero no lo pude encontrar

J- Ta bueno pero espero que esa herida no te impida bailar mañana

F- ¿Mañana?

J- Si, te acabo de decir que la fiesta es mañana pero estabas tan concentrado dándote tus besucones con Fionna que no me escuchaste

F- ¡Que no nos estábamos besando!

J- Bueno vas a ir a la fiesta o no

F- Claro que voy a ir

Fi- ¿Yo también puedo ir?

F- Si pero lo único es que necesitas un vestido

Fi- Hay un vestido en la bolsa de ropa que me dio la Princesa esa

F- ¿Por que te hizo un vestido?

Fi- Por que yo se lo pedí

J- Entonces esta arreglado iras a la fiesta con mi hermanito

Fi- ¡Yupi! iré a darme una ducha-

Después de decir eso Fionna subió por las escaleras dejando a Finn y a Jake solos, Jake estaba viendo a Finn con su típica cara de 'te gusta'

F- ¿Que?

J- Te gusta ¿verdad?

F- ¡¿Que cosas estas diciendo Jake?!

J- Hay por favor a mi no me engañas se nota que te gusta

F- ¡A mi no me gusta!

J- ¿Entonces por que son tan unidos?

F- Por que siento que es mi deber protegerla, siento que si algo malo le llegara a pasar la culpa caería sobre mi y me sentiría terrible

J- A eso se le llama amor

F- Para que trato si razonar contigo es imposible

J- Jejeje sabes que me gusta molestarte con cosas respecto al amor, en fin tengo que irme si en algún momento tienes dudas amorosas ven a verme

F- Si como sea

(Aaa)

Marshall, Gumball y Cake se encontraban en la casa de Marshall

G- Hace mucho tiempo que no venia aquí

C- Igual yo

G- La última vez que estuve aquí termine con un ojo morado

Ma- Ya te dije que esa vez estaba ebrio ahora esperen aquí mientras voy a buscar eso

Gumball y Cake se sentaron en el sofá de Marshall quejándose de lo duro que estaba

G- 40 años y este sofá sigue siendo como una piedra

C- ¿40? ¿pues cuantos años tienes?

G- Eh... yo... bueno... pues... lo que pasa es que...

Ma- Aquí esta

G- "Gracias Marshall"

Marshall traía consigo una carta que decía "feliz 127 aniversario"

C- Aaawww que tierno

G- Felicidades Marshall demostraste ser todo un perdedor nostálgico

Ma- Solo huele para poder encontrar a Ashley y así saber que hechizo uso para encontrar a Fionna

Cake tomo la carta y empezó a olfatearla dándole vueltas

C- La esencia es muy débil debido a que la carta es muy vieja

Ma- ¿Pero puedes encontrarla?

C- Eso creo- dejo la carta a un lado y empezó a olfatear el aire, estuvo así como 2 minutos hasta que por fin encontró el olor- ¡Aja ya la encontré!

G- ¿Enserio?

C- Si, ¡síganme!

(Ooo)

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos y Fionna seguía en el baño, mientras que Finn estaba en la cocina preparando unos sandwiches

F- ¿Por que Fionna se tarda tanto en ducharse? ya ni Jake se tarda tanto

Unos momentos después escucho que el agua de la ducha se había detenido y luego escuchó como Fionna bajaba por las escaleras

Fi- ¿Que huele tan bien?

F- Estoy preparando unos san...

La cara de Finn parecía que iba a estallar de lo roja que estaba que incluso le sangraba la nariz por lo que veía, Fionna estaba totalmente desnuda y algo mojada y parecía que no le importaba

Fi- ¿Que?

F- E-e-estas desnuda

Fi- ¿Y que tiene?

F- ¡Que no puedes estar desnuda por la casa!

Fi- ¿Y eso es malo?

F- ¡Si... bueno no... quiero... es decir... que... solo ponte algo de ropa!

Finn se tapo los ojos y se dio la vuelta

Fi- Esta bien

Una vez que Finn escucho que Fionna subía las escaleras se destapo los ojos

F- ¿Pero que le pasa? no puede andar así por la casa enseñando su hermoso cuerpo con esas caderas tan bien curveadas, esas piernas tan lindas, esa piel tan suave y esos pechos tan... ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! vamos Finn reacciona tu no eres así, no puedes dejar que te impresione tan fácil una chica tan linda y hermosa como ¡AAAAHHHH lo volví a hacer!

Fi- Ya estoy vestida

F- Bien por que vamos a salir

Fi- ¿A donde?

F- Vamos a ir a ver a la Dulce Princesa para que recuperes la memoria

(Aaa)

Gumball y Marshall estaban en un bosque en el que la luz no podía pasar debido a los árboles por lo que llevaban linternas, ambos estaban siguiendo a Cake que no paraba de olfatear el aire

C- No me presiones

Ma- Llevamos caminando horas

G- De hecho solo llevamos 30 minutos

Ma- Pues en años vampiro eso es como 5 horas

G- No existen los años vampiro

Ma- Pues ahora si existen

C- Esperen, creo que estamos cerca

G- ¿Segura?

C- Si, puedo sentirla, es por aquí

Mientras se iban acercando pudieron notar que los árboles cada vez tenían un aspecto más muerto hasta que de repente escucharon un grito

?- ¡AAAAHHH!

C- Ese grito pareció que era de...

Ma- ¡Ashley esta en problemas vamos!

Marshall salió literalmente volando al lugar de donde provino el grito dejando a Gumball y a Cake atrás

G- ¡Marshall espera!

Gumball salió corriendo detrás de Marshall lo más rápido que pudo seguido de Cake, de algún modo a pesar de que Marshall estaba volando Gumball logro alcanzarlo y lo detuvo tacleándolo y quedando encima de el

Ma- ¡Gumball idiota ¿que estas haciendo?!

Marshall estaba forcejeando tratando de liberarse de Gumball

G- ¡Evitar que cometas una idiotez como de costumbre!

Ma- ¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡Ashely esta en peligro y si dejamos que muera no podremos encontrar a Fionna!

G- ¡Y si vamos a ayudarla nos pondremos en peligro a nosotros y seguramente moriremos y si eso pasa nadie podrá encontrar a Fionna!

Ma- ¡Es un riesgo que tomare!- tomo su forma de murciélago aventando a Gumball unos metros, volvió a su forma normal y siguió volando hasta que por fin llegó al lugar de donde provino el grito pero lo único que encontró fue un pequeño charco de sangre- ¡demonios!

Momentos después Gumball y Cake llegaron a donde estaba Marshall

G- ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

Ma- No lo se cuando llegue lo único que había era este charco de sangre

C- Ashley esta muy cerca puedo olerla... esta detrás de esos árboles

Los tres ce acercaron a donde dijo Cake y cuando llegaron se sorprendieron de lo que veían, Ashley estaba con una espada que le atravesaba el pecho que estaba clavada en uno de los árboles manteniéndola en el aire

G- Oh por Glob creo que...

Gumball no pudo terminar debido a que las nauseas le ganaron y se fue corriendo a otra parte a vomitar

Ma- ¿Que te paso?

A- No... de-dejen... que el... Lich... cumpla su... objetivo

Ma- ¡¿De que hablas, donde esta Fionna?!

A- Fionna... esta en... en...

Ma- ¡¿En donde?!

A- En... Ooo

Después de decir eso Ashely ya no pudo seguir ya que la herida de la espada termino con su vida

Ma- ¿Ooo? ¡¿Que demonios es Ooo?!

G- Creo que yo se

Ma- ¡¿Y que es?!

G- Es una dimensión alternativa donde todo es exactamente igual a excepción de que somos del sexo opuesto

Ma- ¿Del que opuesto?

(Ooo)

Finn y Fionna estaban en la sala del trono del Dulce Reino esperando a que alguien los atendiera cuando apareció Mentita

Me- Buenas tardes Finn, buenas tardes tardes Fionna en que puedo ayudarlos

F- Venimos a ver a la Dulce Princesa para saber si ya puede regresarle la memoria a Fionna para saber donde vive

Me- Me temo que no es posible

F- ¿Como que no es posible?

Me- Recuerda que hace unos días el Rey Helado apareció y congelo todo el laboratorio de la Princesa

F- Si

Me- Pues por alguna razón no hemos podido descongelar el laboratorio

F- ¿Y cuando estará descongelado?

Me- Probablemente para mañana en la noche ya estará listo

F- Muy bien pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Me- Por supuesto

Finn se acerco al oído de Mentita para susurrarle algo

F- Necesito que le des unas clases a Fionna

Me- ¿Clases?

F- Si lo que pasa es que hay ciertas cosas que recuerda y otras que no como lo que son los novios, los modales y cosas así

Me- Oh ya veo a que se refiere y con gusto le ayudare

F- Muy bien, Fionna Mentita te va explicar algunas cosas y si tienes dudas respecto a algo que hayas visto o escuchado le preguntas y el te dirá que es

Fi- Bueno

Me- Por aquí señorita Fionna

Mentita tomo la mano de Fionna y la guío fuera de la sala

(1 hora después)

Finn estaba totalmente aburrido tirado en el suelo viendo el techo esperando a que Fionna y Mentita regresaran

F- No puedo creer que se me olvidara el diario de Fionna en la casa, me pregunto que habrá pasado entre ella y el Pf- escucho que Mentita y Fionna estaban entrando en la sala por lo que se levanto peto cuando volteo a ver a Fionna noto que estaba molesta, una vez Fionna estaba frente a Finn levanto la mano y le dio la bofetada de su vida que hasta lo tiro al suelo- ¡Auch! ¿y eso por que?

Fi- ¡Por verme desnuda hace rato!

F- ¿Que?

Fi- ¡Mentita me lo explico todo!

F- Yo no tengo la culpa de que entraras desnuda a la cocina- Cuando se levanto Fionna le dio otra bofetada que volvió a tirarlo- ¡¿y eso por que?!

Fi- Por diversión- esta vez lo dijo con una voz dulce

Me- ¿Esta bien señor Finn?

F- Si, no es la primera vez que me abofetean

Me- Deberían irse a descansar para estar preparados para la fiesta de mañana

F- Esta bien

Finn y Fionna se fueron del Dulce Reino y no fue sino hasta la mitad del camino que Fionna rompió el silencio

Fi- ¿Te dolió la bofetada?

F- Si

Fi- Perdón, Mentita me dijo que era lo apropiado por lo que paso hace unas horas

F- "Nota mental, darle una lección a Mentita" ¿y que más te contó Mentita?

Fi- Bueno pues me dio un resumen de lo que es exactamente le noviazgo, me enseño lo que son los modales, me explico como es que se debe cocinar ya que lo estaba haciendo mal y me explico lo que es el amor

F- ¿Y que te dijo del amor?

Fi- Me dijo que es el sentimiento mas profundo y noble que existe y que solo pasa una vez en la vida pero que hay trampas

F- ¿Trampas?

Fi- Si, que hay veces que uno cree estar enamorado pero en realidad era otra cosa ¿te ha pasado?

F- Me paso una vez

Fi- ¿Que paso?

F- Hace unos años conocí una chica llamada Princesa Flama y cuando la vi me cautivo y empezamos a salir, creí que estaba enamorado de ella pero hace unos días antes de que te encontrara me di cuenta que estaba equivocado y terminamos

Fi- Lo siento

F- No te preocupes por que ella también descubrió que lo que sentía por mi no era amor sino cariño así que en cierto modo todo termino bien

Fi- ¿Y que planeas hacer?

F- Pues no me queda de otra mas que esperar a que aparezca la chica ideal y estoy seguro que eso será pronto

Siguieron hablando de otras cosas mientras continuaban su camino hacia la casa sin saber que el mismo ser misterioso los estaba observando desde un árbol

?- Disfruten todo lo que puedan por que la fiesta de mañana será muy interesante- dijo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara

* * *

Logro desbloqueado: subir un capitulo nuevo en menos de un mes. Es increíble lo que se puede hacer cuando se te va el internet todo un día, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir así que si les gusto el capítulo, tienen quejas o sugerencias dejen un review

Richie3f fuera


End file.
